1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates generally to cartons made from paperboard or the like which are foldable as rectangular tubes with end closures which have means particularly adapted for retaining and protecting a fragile article to be stored and shipped therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are several styles of cartons available for storing and shipping electron tubes, including the simple four-sided carton with a cylindrical sleeve which can be slipped down over the tube and both of which are inserted into the carton. Designs such as those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,182,885 or 3,232,513 to Maio often require complicated gluing or folding techniques and there is a need for a simple carton which is nevertheless effective for protecting the contents.